


The Healing//Tyrus AU: Book 2

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual, Asexual, Cute, Depression, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gay, Gay Cyrus, Gay TJ, Gender Dysphoria, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Other, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Tyrus - Freeform, aroace andi, aroace jonah, genderfluid walker, non binary, queer marty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: This book is not for the easily triggered.The Good Hair Crew is sick of the horrible treatment they have been receiving.And so they decide to speak up..This is an AU, all non canon ideas are mine..Tw: slurs, self harm mention, depression.





	1. Disclaimer

This book is extremely triggering.  
Please don't read this if you are sensitive to any of the following:  
-slurs (homophobic and transphobic)  
-depression  
-mentions of self harm  
-homophobia  
-transphobia  
-mentions of blood and bruising  
-use of the words sl*t and wh*re

This book is non canon. All character/ships/ideas portrayed in this book are fiction.

All slurs and terms used against the characters are for plot purposes only. I don't censor them (except for in the disclaimer)

This is book two of The Broken series. If you haven't read book 1, please read it. This will not make sense if you don't.

Please don't attack any of the ships in the book. If you don't like Tyrus, DON'T READ IT. It's that simple.

The POV in the book changes, and the chapters are called who is the narrator that chapter.

Enjoy Book 2!  
You've been warned.


	2. marty

My name is Marty Santos. I'm 14 years old. And yeah, from that you'd assume that I'm a normal boy who likes sports and girls.

But I don't know if I do.

Ever since seventh grade, I've been stuck in a cycle of questioning. It has been horrible. I try to find a word that fits me, but nothing seems to stay.

As for sports, I absolutely love running. I've been running competitively for so long. I'm even the best on my team!

But my team doesn't care. None of them talk to me.

In eighth grade, I was friends with TJ Kippen. He was the absolute coolest person you could ever meet. I had already started questioning myself then. He came out to our friend group as gay. They were all horrible to him. To me, that was the bravest thing someone could ever do. I couldn't speak up though. I didn't want to lose my only friends.

And so I stayed with them for a little while.

Everyday, they would poke fun at TJ. They would call him words I could never repeat. This went ok into our freshman year of high school. We noticed that he had made friends with some of the other outcasts. TJ started ignoring what they would say. They seemed to need a new target.

And so they chose me.

They would relentlessly target me. I was always quieter than the others. I never bullied TJ. They decided to use that against me. They called me a fag and a fairy because I was much smaller than them. I kept coming back because I didn't want to be alone.

Until the day they beat me up.

I was waiting for my mom to pick me up when they came. They started calling me names. I tried to ignore them. It didn't work. They grabbed me by my collar and punched me in the stomach. I was so much pain.

My mom didn't even notice when I could barely walk. She never really cared about me anyways. I went to my room and looked in my mirror. I didn't deserve this abuse.

And so I isolated myself.


	3. walker

I sat down at a small table in the cafeteria. I took out my sketchbook and started drawing my ideal self for the ten thousandth time. My body would be more defined. My face was more feminine. I was more androgynous.   
Perfect.

My name is Walker. I switched schools a little while ago. I hadn't really talked to anyone because I didn't want anyone to know two things:  
1) I think I'm genderfluid  
2) I'm an incredibly famous artist online.

Online, I go by the name heart-of-coal. I originally only made art for a show I liked, but then I started drawing anything I could think of. My followers on Instagram and Tumblr love me. I even make money drawing for people!

Nobody in real life knows I am heart-of-coal. I feel like if people knew I was famous online, hey would make fun of me more. I am already bullied and called a "fairy boy" and "faggot". I don't know why they assume I'm gay though. I'm actually pansexual, but I've never really seen it as a big deal because I've always known.

My parents are really amazing about me and my passions. They raised me without super strict gender roles. I was able to explore and realize I'm not cis. I'm still not sure if I am genderfluid, but most of the signs point to yes. I kinda just told my parents that I want to use they or he pronouns, and they changed almost immediately. I'm still terrified that someone will find out I'm not cis and bully me even more. M

As for knowing I'm pansexual, I've kinda always known. I had crushes on boys and girls as a kid, so when I was about 12, I realized I'm pan. My parents knew already, so I didn't need to come out to them. As for telling everyone else, I didn't really want to be put in more danger.

I looked up and saw a boy walking towards me. I quickly put my sketchbook. The boy had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, extremely pale skin, and was skinny. "What do you want?" I asked, afraid that he was going to be horrible to me. "I-I saw you sitting alone, so I wanted to join you. You seemed lonely," he said, "I'm Marty." I smiled. He wasn't going to be hurt by him. "You can sit down if you want..." I said.

Words: 422


End file.
